User talk:Zapwire
Wow I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRUST BEN! FISK IS BEN! YORK TOLD ME! WOMPUS AND I ALSO HAVE PROOF! FINE! YOU TRUST THAT SACK OF GARBIDGE THEN I'M LEAVING THIS WIKI! <=( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 15:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) H.E.Y.!!! I GOT IT!. The H.E.P. suit is uploaded. LastHCompany Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a jantior!!!, ofcourse with authority comes Responsibilty, so be sure to check as many pages as you can and ''Clean upLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) (PS: Put this template on your userpage) Nice to see you back... I hope I catch you editing more, and I don't wanna see that semi-quit template there. Revive your edits! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) yeah what he sayed nice to see you dude-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 20:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Your New Skins Got Bugs.. Ever since I installed that skin you made - by the way, I love it! - it's got a bug, and I can't see user's avatars when they comment. I don't know if there are any more bugs, but anyway to fix it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Should I just leave it? Or shall I change the skin, but not the code and see if there's any different that doesn't affect as much? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay then. No way to change it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay... for the third okay. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) WOW IM NOT CANDIDAN LOL WELL IM NOT GONNA HAVE A PARTY FOR NO REASON LOL! WHATEVE. JUST COME. Reply to your message on 12yz12ab's virtual world's disscussion page Except it has 3D graphics. RE: Tip I'll keep that in mind. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) FCVDS Talk:Fanon Character's Valentine's Day Special! You're a character in it. Like most non-evil characters, ZapWire will fall madly in love withany penguin, puffle, or thing around him. Hope you can write! Citcxirtcem 21:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Zapwire, I Need a Linux Zapwire, I need your help, and I need you to play Santa for me. I humbly request your brilliance in the socialist OS. I need a Linux and I need it before Christmas. It must be fast, bootable on a Windows 95, and it needs to support a vintage keyboard with a keyboard input plug-thing as big as my thumb (like a huge P/2). I did some research, and I think the keyboard is a DIN-jack. This Linux must be able to run Windows games as old as 1994, it must be so easy that a five year old can use it (it's FOR a five year old), and I'd like a fully customizable UI (including editable dialog boxes and interfaces) so I can givwe it a Christmas overhaul. An Internet connection will not be used, so there's no need to worry about that. The Linux needs to be easy for a capitalist Noob like myself to install. We're talking burn on CD, put in formatted computer, install, and boom. The OS needs to be editable once installed, and I need to be able to customize and alter every aspect of the UI. For example, a window popping up with some sort of Santa Claus-ish dialog and a "Ho ho ho" for "yes" and "Coal" for "no", as an example. The installation must be easy and completely automated (or as automated as possible), but I am willing and able to do research once the thing is up and running on my actual PC. All programs must be free (though that's pretty easy), and all must be burnt on CDs (no limit to how many CDs). I can not use torrents (against my beliefs) and I need to have it fully customized and ready by Christmas. If you grant this request, not only will I have one happy cousin, you will have eternal gratitude from me, AND I will try and see if I can promote you to Rollback (if you're not already). Please, in the spirit of Christmas and the giving season, would you assist me in the most daunting PC task I'll ever endure? I know we've had trouble in the past, but Leekduck admited his mistakes and gave a full apology, and we are now good friends online (he sends me YT videos and such). If I can forgive Leekduck, who did more than you in the affair, surely I can forgive you and put all of that behind me, including the commentary I held above your head a while back. I apologize for not dropping that sooner, but hey, it's Christmas, so I guess now or never. Anyway, I would greatly appreciate a reply and assistance when possible. I have multiple P/2 mice that could be plugged in, and the thing has a USB port or two. The monitor is an HP brand from a GoodWill Store, TV-style, not flat, great condition. It's got outstanding RAM for a Win95, a CD-ROM bay, a floppy disk drive, and a multi-gigabyte hard drive. In its day, it was high-end. Please help me. I'll take any add-on programs I need (it's called Wine, right?), but this all must be done by December 21st. Merry Christmas, --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 02:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I found this portrait online. I thought you would enjoy it. Yes, I think Linux is socialist. :) RE: Xubuntu Alternate I appriciate that post greatly, but I need links. I'd like a link to the appropriate ISO file, for example. Also, can we give Linux a Windows interface (start menu, windows, x for close, for example), while STILL making it Christmas-y? I can't set up a Linux for my five year old cousin if I can't navigate it. I saw your suggested image and would like to point out that I couldn't navigate that if I tried. When you say fully customizable, does that mean I can open up an image file and edit a dialog box, or a start menu, a cursor? Does Linux accept a Windows-like interface? Does it require extensive coding to overhaul the OS' UI, or are there GUI-based customizable tools? In regards to the CD and booting, yes, the BIOS is set to boot from a CD first. Yes, I have CD burning tools, and yes, my connection can handle hundreds of megabytes of downloading. I will repeat it and say I do not believe in torrents, so I need the ISO link. This Linux needs to be able to play videos of the ".wmv" extension (my cousin has a few YouTube videos he likes, but I can't let him explore the Internet willy-nilly), it needs to have a Windows style of navigation (but still fully customizable for the Christmas stuff), and I'll need precise, to-the-point, step-by-step instructions for installing the OS. I can customize it once it is installed on the PC, but for putting it on thre computer, it must be exact and straightforward. Thank you for your help. I look forward to your further posts. When everything is posted, I will begin the actual process of the downloading and burning and installing, etc. . --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 19:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Linux programs Excellent! We're making great progress here. However, I don't want to teach my cousin an entirely new set of programs. I can teach him the OS, but everything else would be nice to import. Is it possible to run Windows Media Player, MS-Paint (I know how to extract it standalone as PBRUSH.EXE), and such on Linux? Or, if that's not possible, a ported version or an item with identical appearence and UI to it? Also, and I'd like to point this out, the computer I am installing Linux on does not have an Internet Connection. The Win95 doesn't have a CAT-5 cable (I could easily add one, but when it's gifted to my cousin, it won't be hooked up). Everything I'm going to be using will be burnt onto a CD and transported to the basement for installation. When the entire thing is up and running, I'll wrap it and set it up at its final destination. Can you make custom boot-loading splashes too? I was thinking about something appearing while the Universal Studios theme played (I have the song downloaded, I'm an expert DRM-dodger). That's optional. I'd also like to honor you in the gift itself, probably something like "provided by Zapwire" on a UI dialog or bootscreen, etc. etc., as I am a major attributer and I feel you deserve recognition. Remember, the actual Linux does not have Internet. Everything I take will be downloaded upstairs and onto a CD-ROM. It will be carried downstairs and installed on the Linux. Remember, the end-user on this gift is five years old. Thank you so much for your help, and Merry Christmas! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 22:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Let me guess Yes. "Dracosyna" is my alternate account and since the page User:Aqua Jet/Info is protected on sysop level. Also, my account (Aqua Jet) no longer has sysop, bureaucrat powers due to my extreme inactiveness. Since my school offers Photoshop, and CL/VE (Christian Living and Values Education) I know how to do some picture editing and some values. Dracosyna is what you call "new start" account. --[[User:Dracosyna|Dracosyna']] Talk Page 01:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: OH YEAH?! YOU WANT TO GET SCREAMED AT?!ഊഊഊணணஇஇআআिि෴ΔΔΔΩΩஇ⌚✆✍இஇஇஇஇ! I WILL GET இ AND PWN YOU! AND THEN IM LEAVING THIS WIKI OF RUBBISH (maybe)!--12yz12ab Dont even think about talking to me 13:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: IM NEVER GONNA TAKE IT LIKE A MAN AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS WIKI!!!!! Because i have a plan. #Pwn the BOSSes and make them BOSSlaves by hypnotising them with a video. #Tell them to promote me to a BOSS. #Tell them to leave this wiki. #MAKE THIS WIKI MY OWN! --12yz12ab Talk to me 13:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) NEVER! READ THE @!%#$^$ TITLE!--12yz12ab Edit on my wiki and i will stop doing this 14:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas 'Dancing Penguin' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry for what happened the whole BOSSlave thing they dont exist anymore im not using you as one etc. I have a problem. I made another Club Penguin Fanon Wiki a while back but i have no ideas for anything new over in that wiki because i have no ideas for stuff to put there and it feels like all the good stuffs here. Can you please give me ideas because i dont want to copy of this wiki? And I dont think this will happen often. BOSSlaves had to give the owners ideas every day. I think this will happen every month.--12yz12ab Talk to me 15:22, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Paint95: I FEEL SO UBER 1337 (but I still need a bit of help!) Zapwire: :After hours of sifting, I found Windows 95's MSPAINT.EXE. I double clicked it and it started demanding DLL files. So, I looked them all up and installed them (after checking each for viruses). Nothing was replaced. The DLLs simply were added. My Windows Seven is 64-bit, so I followed Microsoft's instructions and extracted the DLLs to SysWOW64 ''and SYSTEM and System32. :Much to my shock and awe, MS PAINT 95 LOADED!! Yes, it did! However, every time I click it, it says "failed to update system registry try using rededit". Yet, all features worked, from drawing to typing, etc. etc. etc.! Feeling bold, I took a leap of faith and renamed the real MS Paint and substituted Paint95. IT LOADED!! However, every time I hit "File, Save As", the window vanishes without a sound or a trace. Anything involving saving does so. If I hit X, and Paint asks me if I want to save my file, and I hit a button, Paint freezes, but the computer doesn't. I simply hit Control-Alt-Delete and it's gone, without so much as a freeze of the PC. It's amazing. :Anyway, I forbid myself to EVER, EVER touch the Registry. However, it seems that I need to do so in order to make Paint properly load and save. I can always resort to using PRTSCRN every time I finish something in Paint95, pasting that into Windows 7's MS Pain(t), and saving it then, but I'm sort of lazy in that department. When push comes to shove, I can and will resort to that, but right now, I'm open to your suggestions. :I downloaded PNGOUT and extracted it to System32, as mandated, so I'm ready to go! All I need to do now is figure out how to let Paint95 save. :Can you help me? ::--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Santa's in your room. † 22:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- ::The fact that MS Paint95 loaded on its own is a feat in itself. However, why can't it save, and why does it keep demanding me to use RegEdit.exe? How can I get it to do so? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Santa's in your room. † 00:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Wii games My mom would never let me buy No More Heroes. I'm 14 and I've had a hard time convincing my mom to let me get a non sports game. I only want to get Metroid because the first Metroid Prime is amazing. I'm gonna give Sonic Unleashed a chance because I'm one of the few people who actually liked Shadow the Hedgehog and I've seen gameplay footage of it and to be honest the werehog stages don't look boring. They remind me of Ninja Gaiden and I like Ninja Gaiden. I'm still waiting for Metroid other M and Galaxy 2 to come out because they look like awsome games. --Speeddasher DW Ubuntu Wow! That's amazing! I betcha the Doctor will one day run the TARDIS with Linux.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Jesus is the Reason for the Season! 22:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fred w/ crowbar No, Explorer takes that role with his shovel. If Fred is unable to solve something with math, the situation calls for physical action. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 23:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: MathFunctions Wow.... though I doubt I'll ever need to use trigonometry here... and where's the list of functions and how to use them? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 11:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for removing the vandalizm! Please read the title....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 15:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message #Ok. #Im not a rollback. That button is only for rollbacks. --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 15:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Help Me? Hey. It's DZ. I made a new wiki, click here to see it. So, I need help with the more technical parts of mediawiki. I would appreciate the help! |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 01:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) aww man... I wanted to do something good for the wiki to clean out a dirty record. I am never quick enough to fix it. *NOTE: I am talking about you cleaning the vandalizm at the Nachos page*--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks for offering to help. I am promoting you on the Planet Fanon Wiki right now. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 20:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Un-CP makes fun of everything And so if they make fun of everything? He's still uploading pictures of our chat on the shoutbox there... for no reason? And you were suddenly spying on Happyface's talk page, were you? Mmmm hmmm... thought so. Anyway, I'm gonna keep an eye on that guy... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 21:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) They've developed a new stupid hobby called chat logging? (snickers) Seriously, though, what's the point? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hes NOT Vandalizing us? FAIL, he is vandalizing us like crazy! And for the lulz, hes lieing about the "No demrocys" or whatever, if theres a just goverment, a voting system, and votes, then its demroccys in my book. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 15:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What I Did to Myself Today Okay, as you may or may not know, I have recently upgraded to the monumentally glorious, customizable, well-written Windows Seven OS. This was because my old computer of nine years fianlly bit the dust. The hard drive can no longer be booted. I have tried many ways of restoring it, but it is very complicated because my hard drive is an idiot. Whilst every other computer I own uses old-school IDE cables, my dead hard drive is the one, the ONLY ONE, that uses SATA instead. Had my hard drive been IDE, I would have saved my treasures months ago. Instead, and I have to do this continously, I have to rip out the hard drive of an older PC, put it into the PC with my SATA drive, and pray to God Almighty that its OS loads in its new console. Of course, it alwasys says the same thing: "WINDOWS DID NOT START CORRECTLY LAST TIME, WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO SAFE MODE, SAFEMODE WITH NETWORKING, ETC., LAST KNOWN CONFIGURATION, OR NORAML BOOT?". As you also know, everything I click leads to a frozen wasteland. Safe Mode loads a few strings of text and freezes. Normal mode freezes upon hitting ENTER, and Last Known Configuration is death. I had to tear a computer apart, literally, to get the most recent hard drive free (only to figure out what that big TAB switch did after the motherboard was eradicated with a crowbar, the hard drive actually survived). That dang back case was smacked with a Steve several times, denting it. I couldn't reach the screw behind it to free the hard drive, and I thought I could remove it by removing the motherboard. WRONG. I have a crowbar as long as this sentence. I used said crowbar to pry the motherboard off. Now, I am strongly right handed. My right hand is far more powerful than my weak little left hand, so I use it. Some how, some way, I slipped the crow bar. If you ahve ever used tools, you know that if the tool comes loose while you're applying pressure to it, you get hurt. I somehow tore a portion of my thumbnail off in the process, and I bled like CRAZY. Fortunately, my thumb is flat, so it didn't spread. Rather, it clotted, a big relief to me. I ignored it until the imminent failure referenced above. I then went upstairs, washed my ahnds (fresh water hurts so bad), and then I filled a small cup with hydrogen pyroxide and dipped my thumb in it. I found some gauze/medical tape and managed to wrap that around my thumb... then, I had to secure THAT with duct tape, because the gauze wouldn't stay put. It looks just like that classic thumb thing in cartoons. Folks say that computing is a safe, lazy business. My thumb and I beg to differ. If you want, I can show you a picture of the wound, if that interests you. Computers hurt and are very dangerous, especially if you deal with hardware, like I do. It's quite funny, and not the worst injury I ever sustained in my line of work... PRO-TIP: CROWBARS + COMPUTERS + IMPOSSIBLE TO REMOVE COMPONENTS = A WHOLE MESS OF PAIN. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Back in my day, 256MB of RAM was awesome! Used one of them for nine years! † 20:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Do you have any ideas on how I can save my drive? I will be willing to fork up to forty dollars for a recovery method. I'm thinking about using a SATA form of this device to save my data. It worked once before, it should work again. Hard drive-to-USB is one of the greatest things ever done in the history of computers. P.S.S.: What does "Pro-tip" actually mean, and why do you say it all of the time? Inkscape I got it, but I need to know how to do the SVG and all that. I think you go to Path and click Trace Bitamp and update, but then when I save it and upload it, the size comes out different. There's this box in the middle that doesn't change it's size and I don't know how to remove that or whatever you need to do. If you need pictures I can provide those. Please help. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I've realised that already. Click the image below and see what I mean. It's a picture of the PSA logo, and if you can - do you see that square around the letters PSA? Well, when I save as and then upload it, the part in the square is saved, not the rest of it. It automatically saves as SVG, but that's the problem. Can the square enlarge or be removed? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I knew that =D -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait, when I try to click the square, nothing comes around it and after I do that and press Delete, it says "Nothing was deleted" at the bottom. I'm a freshy at these stuff, sorry. Anything else to get it removed? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Stale cache I think it worked - thanks, Zapwire. And did you read my last message on Inkscape? On the topic on the cache, if this happens again, should I repeat the concept? And I followed what it said here, I put "?action=purge" at the end of our URL. I also edited Mayor Crepsley and replaced the end that says "edit" with "purge" - was that right? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you Please make a Character Infobox? Hi Zap! I was maby wondering if you could please take the time to possibely make a Character Infobox for the cats on the Cat Fanon wikia? Could you maby do that? if you cant I understand.Well if you would make it We would be very happy.if you do deside to make it heres the link The Wonderous Cat Fanon Wiki!!Lord Hun! Fear Me Mortals! 21:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:RV Then I may of been in it. Not really sure on that to be honest because I've been in several clans called RV except they all had a different purpose; some were a CP clan, some were a Flyff clan, some were a Diablo clan etc. Z K 18:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL That is funnny, I do eat it though......Why else do I have green hair? (I dont really have green hair, and I eat the blue crystals) --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 00:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Forum Host How long will that take? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC)